This contract provides for development of production and purification processes, production of research-grade products and pilot grade material, and performance of product characterization tests for PAPILLOMAVIRUS (HPV) vaccines and other biologics under the NIAID Manufacture and Characterization Services (MCS) for Vaccines and Other Biologics for Infectious Diseases Program.